


A Rabbit Named Parsnips

by BunnyLexicon



Series: The Calming Animal Series [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Depression caused from loneliness, Gen, Kravitz noticed how lonely his astral life actually is and it hits hard, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon
Summary: Reapers are not always unstoppable Necromancy fighting warriors.They can feel, just like any other race, only their objectives tend to help keep them focusedSometimes they feel other emotions though.And sometimes they notice just how empty their life is without their tiny family.





	A Rabbit Named Parsnips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepperonipizzaroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperonipizzaroll/gifts).



> im sorry this is late! I hope you enjoy it you giant nerd.
> 
> ALSO! To people saying they love the picture, you can compliment the wonderful artist themself. I'm not sure how to make links in the notes yet. But this is a gift to them since they drew that adorable art of Kravitz and a bunny.
> 
> I had to write /something./
> 
> Hope your interview goes well Frankie!

It was Rare for mortals to pray to the Raven queen, such was the way of the goddess who created reapers to uphold the laws of life and death.

But this was new, even for her.

A mortal of all people, summoning her to speak.

“Uh, listen, Raven queen or whoever, are you there? Come on throw an Elf a bone here, I need to at least know where I fucked up.”

Interesting.

 

 

 

 

Taako frowned, looking at the diagram sketched in his doodling pad. It wasn't that cumbersome to replicate, however it couldn't tell him if he needed to surge magic into the feathers or not.

Five Raven feathers in a Circle for something of Grave Importance, five feathers in a half circle for something more casual. Had he put the feathers too close together, or had they been too far apart? He wasn't sure, what he was sure is that this was possibly an emergency.

“I know you've got to be there, I've watched Kravitz do this a hundred times… Unless you're like, in the shower or some shit. Do gods even need to bathe? Fuck if I know but I need to talk to you. it's about Krav-”

Taakos words were cut off from the surge of magic now Pulsing from the circle. The feathers circled around the room before burning to ash around Taako, mimicking the Circle he had made moments ago. “Oh Fuck.”

Taako had just wanted to talk to his boyfriends apparent mom, he hadn't expected getting pulled into the Astral plane.

Oh Fuck indeed.

 

 

 

  
So, this was Kravitz’s Boyfriend.

The Raven Queen saw the resemblance well, it was actually quiet striking. It had been a long time since…. Since she or the other Gods she frequently worked with were mortals themselves. But it was hard denying Taakos appearance, the soul itself.

It was like seeing an old friend, one whose soul was lost in time and space. She knew however that it was not her friend. The resemblance was nonetheless jarring.

She shook her head from those thoughts, she could think later. This… Mortal said it was an emergency after all, and it was about Kravitz.

Sitting On her throne, she looked down at the Soul in front of her. It was rare for her to summon mortals to her, it was however a loophole to her own rules. “Welcome to my Realm, Emissary of Istus, Acolyte of Oghma. Why have you called me, and what does this have to do with one of my own Emissaries?”

The Raven queen watched quietly as Taako straightened his back, surprised that he was actually in the Astral plane, and still in his body. She couldn't help but smile at the Wizards surprise. It wasn't often that people were not scared of her.

It was even rarer to see someone seem glad to see her. “Oh thank fuck. For a moment I thought I got the wrong connection. Yeah, it's about Kravitz. I'm…. Not sure how to word this, but what's the astral planes rules on like, pets or fish or shit like that?”

That was… Not the question she had expected. “Excuse me?”

“Well,” Taako cleared his throat, looking up at her. “I've noticed Kravitz has seemed… Lonely? Lately. I know this sounds stupid, but honestly it's heartbreaking. Serious Depressed vibes coming from him.”

The Raven Queen actually frowned, listening to Taako explain everything. While Kravitz seemed happy and relaxed with the wizard, he always seemed sad or reluctant whenever he had to leave. At first Taako assumed it was because he had procrastinated on paperwork; which she could understand how Taako could come to that conclusion. Paperwork always sucks.

But the wizard had noticed other things, like how exhausted the reaper had been looking lately, even with the decline of Necromantic activities as of late. or even how Kravitz seemed unable to stomach much, while the reaper didn't need to eat. It was still odd. What was most concerning however, was the scar on Kravitz neck seemed deeper in his “mortal” form.

Taako knows the Reaper wouldn't hurt himself, but he also knows (after bugging the living shit out of the librarians at the Bureau for all the information they had on reapers.) that Kravitz didn't have enough energy to perfectly pull off what is normally a very low level illusion for bounty hunters.

“I think he's depressed, if I'm being honest. Seems to fit anyway.”

Depressed? Kravitz? The Raven Queen kept her mouth in a thin line, thinking. While _**most**_ Reapers could not feel true Sorrow in their hearts, she had to admit it made sense. Kravitz was her First reaper after all, The Eldest Reaper. It would make Sense that he would be different from the others, which is why he was also her best reaper.

But clearly she hadn't been the best Ruler to her loyalist Subject. Clearly she had to rectify that. “Step forward mortal. We clearly have much to speak of.”

 

 

 

  
The talk had been long, Both sides losing their tempers more than Once, both sides having to be coaxed into apologizing. It was odd to say the least. By the end of it, they were talking like old friends would to each other, not overly friendly, but the fondness was there.

She had missed her old friend, even if this wasn't her friend.

As soon as they had reached a consensus about what to do, she had dismissed him, relieved that the Elf had enough sense to attempt this when it was… Night on the moon….

Mortals truly did get creative sometimes she supposed.

However making a second moon for a base might be taking it a bit too far. Still it was the most creative thing she had heard of in a long time. 

 

 

 

  
Kravitz was nervous, it was rare that his lady would summon him. Rarer still to not explain what the topic would be. He knew he couldn't be in trouble, all of the excess bounties had been taken care of, as well as his paperwork. His heart sank however, when he realized it had felt like forever since he had talked to Taako.

He hoped it wasn't that, he would convert anyone into worshiping his lady to avoid that.

Kravitz entered the chambers, surprised to see a small little bunny rabbit inside.

Kravitz was always fond of the creatures, even more so when Angus and Taako pointed out his name rhymed with the creatures. They always seemed ornery or happy, never an Inbetween between the two. As quietly as he could, Kravitz approached the small rabbit.

To Kravitz surprise, the bunny jumped right into Kravitz arms. The reaper couldn't help but smile, it wasn't often that animals liked him, so this was a pleasant surprise.

 

 

Kravitz was too busy with the rabbit to really notice when the Raven Queen entered. She had a smile on her face, pleased to see one of her children being happy in what felt like an eternity. “I see you like your latest reward, Kravitz. You've earned it.”

Before Kravitz could speak, the Raven Queen Spoke once more. “Next time tell me when you feel off, or have… Racing thoughts. You're not like the other reapers Kravitz, you're more Human then you think…. I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner.”

“My queen, I-”

“Not another word Kravitz. It is not often that I have a chance to apologize for anything, let alone get to apologize to one of my children.” The Goddess’s voice grew soft after that, placing a hand on Kravitz’s shoulder. 

"please, talk to me next time Kravitz. No matter how small, or trivial you think the matter is. You are one of my most Loyal subjects, let me help you, even if it with the little things."

"I... Y-yes my queen. I understand." Kravitz offered the Goddess a smile, petting the small rabbit. "I can really keep them, right?"

the Raven queens eyes softened a bit at Kravitz's question. "Yes. Youve proven yourself more then responsible to handle a full time pet. I do not want to hear about them magically eating your paperwork however."

kravitz chuckled, petting the small creature. "Oh course my lady. I wouldn't dream of it." 

"now, onto the better question, what are you going to name your new friend?"

"Parsnips."

The Raven queen blinked, slightly confused. Parsnips, like the vegetable? She supposed she couldn't judge, it was at least more creative then Carrot or Cotton. "Parsnips it is I suppose. I hope they bring you lots of joy Kravitz, and don't worry, they will not perish like a Normal rabbit."

kravitz looked up to her in surprise. "Wait, what?" 

"let's just say, Pan owed me a favor. If trouble happens, Parsnips will appear back in your office without a scratch."

Kravitz smiled, hugging the rabbit. "Thank you my lady."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very tired. I'll edit more in the morning. I wasn't even able to update the Fantasy Costco fic Rifp.
> 
> I'm so sorry y'all I'm just that fucking tired. Have it typed up and everything. My eyes just hurt
> 
> Rifp
> 
> I'll fix shit in the morning, like the picture. Im So sorry
> 
> EDIT: it's morning now. I passed out for like ten hours straight and feel like I'm dying but I think I figured everything out. Fun fact the first posting of this had the picture in the 1000's, not the 100's like I thought. Figured that out after I had some sleep. Got some of the worse of the spelling errors and some minor edits.


End file.
